L'indiscrétion de Perceval
by Lilly Tragedy
Summary: Un Perceval indiscret, un roi sévère et une servante obligé d'obéir aux ordres. Voilà comment débute cette histoire
1. Chapter 1

Tadadadam, mesdames et messieurs, voici ma première fic sur Kammelott.

Alors juste cette série ainsi que les personnages ne sont pas à moi mais à Alexandre Astier.

Et j'interdis tout plagiat de cette fic.

Sur ceux bonne lecture.

PS: Désolé pour les fautes d'orthographes

 **Chapitre 1 : L'indiscrétion de Perceval**

C'était une journée comme les autres, dans le royaume de l'ogre pour ce cher chevalier du pays de Galle. Il revenait de la taverne en chantonnant joyeusement.

Mais en traversant les couloirs il vit Angharad et Arthur entrain de discuter. Il savait que ce n'était pas l'amour fou entre ces deux là, c'est pour cela qu'il restait planqué, pour savoir ce qu'il se mijotait.

\- Non mais vous avez pas à discuter mes ordres, je vous l'ai dit et redit, je ne veux plus vous voir près du chevalier Perceval !

\- Et puis-je au moins en connaître la raison ?

\- Mais cela ne vous regarde en aucun cas, vous êtes la bonniche de ma femme je vous rappel. Donc vous faîtes ce que je vous ordonne et puis c'est tous !

\- Donc en gros moi, j'ai pas mon mot à dire.

\- C'est exactement ça ! Je suis ravi de voir que ce principe a fini par rentrer dans votre cerveau après des années de « loyaux services »!

\- Et si je refuse et que je continue tout de même à le fréquenter ?

\- Ho je sais pas, à vous de voir si vous tenez tant que ça à vous faire renvoyer à gros coup de pied au cul !

\- Vous n'y pensez pas tout de même?!

\- Je vais pas me gêner, cela vous apprendra à discuter les ordres.

Après deux minutes de silences, le roi reprit soudainement

\- Je vous donne jusqu'à ce soir pour lui dire que vous ne le reverrez plus.

\- Et que suis-je censé lui dire ? Perceval désolé je ne peux plus vous voir parce que le roi me l'a strictement interdit sous peine de me virer du château ?

Arthur prit son regard le plus menaçant et lui dit sur un ton strict.

\- Je vous prévient, si jamais j'apprends que Perceval est au courant de cette conversation, je vous donne 6 mois de cachot et après cela, vous serez condamné à 3 ans de galère c'est claire ?

Angharad fixa le sol et balbutia,

\- Oui sire !

Arthur fit demie-tour et aperçut une ombre qui dessinait une silhouette qu'il aurait reconnue entre mille.


	2. Chapter 2: La Rupture

**Chapitre 2 : La rupture**

Perceval après avoir entendu la conversation d'Arthur et Angharad. Prit ses jambes à son cou pour aller dans sa chambre. Il ne comprenait pas. Il ne comprenait plus rien ! Pourquoi son Sire est allé voir Angharad pour lui ordonner de ne plus le voir ? Ce n'était pas logique, ce dernier n'arrêtait pas de dire qu'il n'était qu'un naze, un con, un nul, un débile.

Alors pourquoi ce dernier accordait-il autant d'importance à ces fréquentations ? Cela n'était pas logique.

On toqua à la porte ce qui fit sursauter Perceval. Il ouvrit cette dernière pour se retrouver face à Angharad. Cette dernière les yeux qui pleurs et les joues bouffies déclara.

\- Seigneur Perceval, pardon de vous déranger pendant que vous êtes occupé.

\- Heu.. Non ce n'est rien ça va.

Il y eut un silence avant que la servante ne reprit.

\- J'ai quelque chose à vous dire..

\- Non mais ne vous fatiguez pas. J'ai entendu votre conversation avec le roi.

\- Quoi ?

\- Oui et je crois qu'il m'a aperçu d'ailleurs.

\- Mais du coup pour nous qu'est-ce qu'on fait ?

\- Que voulez-vous qu'on fasse ? Le roi vous a donné l'ordre de ne plus m'approcher.

\- Oui mais maintenant que vous connaissez la situation. Vous allez bien agir non ? Vous n'allez pas vous laisser faire ?

Perceval eut le regard triste, jamais il n'avait pensé à comment sa relation avec Angharad aller se finir. Et pourtant au fond de lui il a toujours su que cela aller se finir un jour.

\- Tout ce qui compte avant tout pour moi c'est mon roi. S'il ne veut plus qu'on se voie, alors on ne se reverra pas.

Angharad plus que choqué était sur le point d'exploser.

\- Parfait, puisque c'est comme ça. Allez au diable Perceval !

La bonniche courut sans se retourner. Perceval allé rentrer dans sa chambre. Jusqu'à ce qu'il aperçut celui à cause de qui cette rupture a eu lieu.


	3. Chapter 3 L'explication

**Chapitre 3 : L'explication**

Perceval restait là, totalement prostré. Il ne savait quoi faire. Il resta sur place à fixer son roi dans les yeux. Ce dernier prit la parole.

\- Il faut qu'on parle Perceval.

Perceval dit oui de la tête et invita son roi à entrer dans sa chambre.

Une fois entrer, le roi s'exclama.

\- C'était bien vous alors ? Que j'avais surpris tout à l'heur entrain de m'espionner pendant que je conversais avec Angharad ?

Perceval répondit :

\- Oui Sir !

\- Et puis-je savoir depuis quand vous écoutez derrière les portes ?

\- Quand je vous ai vues discuter avec Angharad je savais que ça sentait pas bon. Alors je suis resté pour voir comment les choses aller tourner.

Arthur resta neutre face à cet aveu mais laissa un sourire apparaître face à l'honnêteté de son chevalier.

\- Bon je ne vous en veut pas Perceval, mais que cela ne se reproduise pas.

Alors qu'il allait se retourner, il ajouta :

\- Mais… Dites-moi pourquoi vous n'avez pas réagi lorsque je discutais avec Angharad.

Perceval sur le moment ne comprit pas. Pour lui la réponse paraissait évidente :

\- Vous êtes le roi c'est à vous de décider, et moi en tant que votre chevalier, mon devoir est de vous obéir.

Le roi restait figé face à la loyauté de son chevalier, celui-ci reprit la parole

\- Si vous permettez j'aurais une question moi aussi Sir !

\- Mais je vous en prie faîtes !

Perceval ne savait pas comment formuler sa question. Mais il c'était dit qu'après tout il valait mieux être direct et ne pas tourner autour du pot. Parce que sinon le roi allé encore rien comprendre, s'énerver et lui foutre une droite en pleine tronche.

\- Alors voilà, pourquoi avoir dit à Angharad de ne plus jamais me revoir ?

\- Mais cela ne vous regarde absolument pas mon petit vieux !

\- Si je peux me permettre Sir, sur ce coup-là ça me regarde, puisque l'on parle de mes relations personnelles.

\- Mais j'ai mes raisons merde !

\- Et bien dîtes-les-moi vos raisons !

\- Mais non !

\- Ho mais merde à la fin ! Vous me dîtes sans arrêt que je suis con, débile et j'en passe. Vous vous plaigniez constamment en disant que je vous emmerde. Et là je découvre que vous vous mêler de mes relations. Dîtes moi pourquoi Sir enfin !

Le temps s'arrêta après la tirade de Perceval. Il n'en revenait pas de ne pas s'être encore mangé une droite par son roi. Il ne lui avait jamais manqué autant de respect.

Il ne savait plus quoi faire, il s'attendait au pire, se faire virer de la table ronde, se faire enfermer dans le cachot, ou tout simplement subir des années de galère.

\- Sir, je..

Mais alors qu'il s'apprêtait à s'excuser c'est tout autre chose qui se passa. Il c'était fait plaqué contre le mur de sa chambre et il avait senti les lèvres de son roi sur les siennes.

Perceval ne comprit pas tout de suite. Mais quand il sentit une langue quémander l'entrée de sa bouche. Il la laissa passer avec grand plaisir. Et c'est ainsi qu'un long baisé fut échangé entre nos deux protagonistes.

Au bout de quelques minutes d'échange de long baisé. Le roi se détacha de Perceval et dit

\- Voilà pourquoi Perceval. Je ne supporte pas de vous… De **te** voir avec cette fille, car je suis jaloux de la relation que vous avez entretenue toutes ces années. Rien que le fait de te voir avec cette sotte m'insupporte. Donc oui, je me suis mêlé de ce qui ne me regardait pas et j'en suis désolé si cela t'a blessé. Mais c'est ainsi maintenant et je ne puis rien changé. Et ce baisé Perceval et bien c'est la preuve que je ne te mens pas et que mes sentiments sont réels envers toi !

Perceval n'en croyait pas ses oreilles, son roi, son Sir, son Seigneur l'aimait. Et lui il n'avait rien remarqué.

\- Moi aussi je vous aime Sir.

\- Pas Sir, Arthur et ne me vouvoie plus quand nous sommes tous les deux.

Perceval resta interdit, celui qui avait horreur qu'on le tutoie, lui donna la permission à lui de lui dire « tu ».

Une fois sa surprise passée il déclara.

\- Moi aussi je t'aime Arthur.

Arthur se remit à l'embrasser encore plus profondément.


	4. Chapter 4: Les amants de Kaamelott

**Chapitre 4 : Les amants de Kaamelott**

Arthur avait plaqué Perceval sur le lit. Tous les deux ne pouvaient plus revenir en arrière désormais. Ils s'étaient avoué leur amour. Et ils comptaient bien tous les deux allés jusqu'au bout.

Arthur était au-dessus de Perceval. Il le touchait fiévreusement et avec envie. Il le savait maintenant qu'il ne pourrait plus se passer de lui.

\- Ar… thur… Perceval était entièrement excité. Il avait chaud partout et avait absolument besoin de son sir à cet instant. Je… je n'ai jamais fait..

\- Je m'en doute mon amour. Toi qui es si loyale et si pure. Je me doute que lorsque tu fréquentais cette sotte à qui tu n'as même pas fait une bise sur la joue, tu n'étais pas le genre à te faire les putes à côté.

Perceval rougit face à ce constat, mais aussi et surtout face à se petit surnom que son sir lui avait donné.

\- Mais toi… tu.. avec un homme tu as déjà ?

\- Oui une fois… quand j'étais encore à la milice urbaine à Rome j'ai tenté l'expérience avec un vieil ami à moi.

\- Ha je vois. Et qu'est-il devenue ton ami ?

\- Il s'est fait assassiner.

Après cette déclaration un malaise s'installa dans la pièce.

\- Désolé.

\- Ne le sois pas tu n'y es pour rien.

Arthur voyait bien que Perceval était déstabilisé. Il décida alors de l'embrasser par surprise pour pouvoir reprendre là ou ils c'étaient arrêtés.

Il allongea son chevalier sur le lit. Il lui enleva tout ses vêtements et Perceval fit de même avec ceux de son roi. A eux deux ils se découvraient, se caressaient, se touchaient.

Arthur prépara Perceval en douceur, il commença par des tendres va et vient sur son pieu douloureux et entra des doigts dans l'entre défendu de son chevalier.

\- Ar… Arthur, c'est … je me sens brûlant.

\- Je sais, c'est étrange quand on n'a pas l'habitude, mais ne t'inquiète pas. Dans à peine cinq minutes tu en voudras beaucoup plus.

Perceval était gémissant sous les gâteries que lui faisait son roi. Il était loin d'être ignorant sur la chose il savait ce qui allait se passer ensuite.

\- Tu es sur d'être près ? Si tu veux je peux attendre et reprendre seulement le jour ou tu te sens prêt.

\- Ne t'inquiète pas je sais que je peux le faire. Je te fais confiance.

\- Tu en es sûr ?

Pour prouver qu'il était sincère, Perceval se jeta sur Arthur pour lui donner un long et doux baiser romain.

Après deux minutes d'échange, Perceval se rallongea sur le lit et il écartait les jambes pour montrer à son amour qu'il était près.

\- Arthur, je me sens près. C'est maintenant je le sens.

Le roi n'attendit pas une seconde de plus avant de se jeter sur Perceval pour le couvris de baiser tendre et de caresse.

Un moment donnée Arthur rentre doucement dans l'entre défendue de son chevalier. Celui-ci serrait fort les dents il ne s'attendait pas à souffrir à ce point. C'était étrange comme sensation.

Arthur en voyant son chevalier était vraiment inquiet.

\- Perceval, est-ce que ça va ?

\- C'est vraiment étrange comme sensation.

\- Je le sais mon amour ne t'inquiète pas, dans deux minutes tu m'en redemanderas.

Au bout d'une minute Arthur se permit de faire un long et tendre va et vient en son chevalier. Celui-ci commençait à s'habituer. Doucement mais sûrement, il dit au bout d'une autre minute.

\- Encore !

\- Quoi ?

\- Encore, refais-le.

Arthur s'exécute en entendant cela il refit d'autres long et tendre va et vient. Perceval n'en pouvait plus, s'était trop bon pour lui. Il voulait encore plus de sensation.

\- Tu… tu peux aller plus vite.

\- Tu en es sûr ?

\- Oui !

Et c'est à ce moment-là qu'Arthur mit toutes ses forces pour envoyer lui et son amour au septième ciel ! Cette nuit-là, deux corps se sont enlacé, embrassé et unis ensemble. Arthur faisait languir Perceval sous son touché. Perceval criait haut et fort à son amant d'aller plus vite et plus fort.

Arthur faisait tous pour le combler. Ils soupiraient, criaient, s'aimaient. Et enfin, lorsqu'il était enfin temps pour eux deux de jouir ensemble. Ils se sont déclaré leur amour haut et fort.


	5. Chapter 5: La découverte des 2 amants

**Chapitre 5 : La découverte des 2 amants**

C'était le matin dans le royaume de l'ogre. Les deux amants étaient endormies dans les bras l'un de l'autre. Arthur fut le premier à ouvrir les yeux. Et Perceval le suivit quelques secondes plus tard.

\- Tu vas bien ? Demanda Arthur à Perceval

\- Oui et toi ? Bien dormi ?

\- Très bien dormi.

Arthur embrassa Perceval. Lui et ce dernier étaient tous deux conscients que leur relation avait changé. Et que leur quotidien allait en prendre un sacré coup.

\- Tu es conscient que nous ne pouvons pas montrer notre amour en public.

\- Oui je m'en doutais un peu que tu allais me dire ça.

\- Sais-tu pourquoi ?

\- Ce n'est pas à cause des crétins là et de leurs conneries comme quoi on doit pas être avec un mec ?

\- Les crétins ?

\- Quoi c'est pas ça qu'on dit quand quelqu'un prie le fils de chez plus quoi ?

Arthur réfléchis trente seconde avant de comprendre.

\- Ha mais d'accord, on dit les Chrétiens pas les crétins et ils prient le fils de Dieu.

\- Ha d'accord.

\- Mais sinon oui t'as compris le truc. Ce sont eux qui veulent pas qu'on soit ensemble.

\- Pourquoi ?

\- Parce que pour eux ce n'est pas naturel, soit-disant parce qu'on ne peut pas faire un gosse ensemble.

\- Ha ! D'accord.

Après cette discussion ils se mirent d'accord sur deux points. Primo qu'ils devaient se comporter comme d'habitude en public et secundo qu'en dehors de la chambre ils ne devaient pas se tutoyer. Pour minimiser les risques que quelqu'un grille quoi que ce soit.

 **3 mois plus tard.**

Arthur et Perceval s'étaient donné tous les deux rendez-vous devant la grande porte pour aller en mission.

Perceval comme d'habitude était en retard.

Arthur l'attendait impatiemment, et 30 minutes plus tard son chevalier aux cheveux gris, pointa le bout de son nez.

\- Bordel qu'est-ce que vous avez foutu ? Ça fait des plombs que je vous attends !

\- Bah et vous alors ? Vous ne deviez pas aller dans votre chambre ?

Arthur le regarda avec des gros yeux.

\- Mais qu'est-ce que vous me racontez vous avez picolé ?

\- Mais pas du tout ya à peine 5 minutes je vous ai vue dans les couloirs et vous m'aviez dit que vous deviez chercher un truc.

\- C'est une blague ?

\- Bah non pourquoi ?

Arthur se précipita et courut en direction de sa chambre avec son chevalier pour voir ce que c'était que cette histoire.

En ouvrant la porte, il vit Guenièvre se faire embrasser par lui-même.

Et la reine voyant son mari arrivé était prise de panique et poussa par réflex l'inconnue qui se transforma en Lancelot du Lac.

 **Fin !**

Je suis presque sûr que vous ne vous attendiez pas du tout à cette fin :D

C'était plus fort que moi après tous se romantisme, j'ai préféré finir sur une scène comique.

N'hésitez pas à laisser une review car cela fait toujours plaisir d'avoir vos avis.

Ceci était ma toute première fic sur Kaamelott, j'espère qu'elle vous aura plu.

Moi en tous cas j'ai pris un réel plaisir à l'écrire.

Dîtes moi si vous voulez des fics sur tels ou tels personnages de Kaamelott,

Je vous dis à bientôt à tous

Lilly Tragdie


End file.
